


broken friendship

by bookworm116



Series: life of ed edd and eddy [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>edd and eddy get into a huge fight.<br/>a new girl moves to the cal-de-sac.<br/>edd befriends her. has edd moved on from eddy? or will the two patch up their friendship once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this is my first story ever!  
> hope you like it!

"eddy, of all the-"

"what'cha gonna do sock-head? report me?"

edd had gone with eddy all through his scams.  
but enough was enough. it was time to put his foot down.

"no. but don't think i will partake in any more of your scams ever again!"

eddy was silent for a moment.

"fine! be that way!" he yelled.

"maybe ill just tell everybody what's under that hat of yours!"

edd started shaking.

"d-dont you dare."

"well, if your not going to help me with my scams anymore, i might just have to-"

edd did not want to be used. he did not want the big secret under his hat to get out, either.

but it would not be the end of the world.

"fine! tell everyone! i don't care!"

and edd stalked off.

eddy stood dumbfounded. he was sure that would keep sock-head in line.

it had before.

ed had watched silently through the whole fight.

"EDDY WE ARE FRIENDS NO MORE!! DOUBLE DEE!!!"

"eddy stormed into his house without passing a glance to ed.

he flopped onto his bed.

ignored ed's face on his window.

then he couldn't.

"go away lumpy!"

he yelled.

ed simply gave him the lower lip.

eddy sneered.

he hated sock-head.

hated.


	2. new girl

edd stormed down the sidewalk. then he felt guilt. he shouldn't have yelled at eddy, shouldn't have walked off like that… maybe he could go back…

then he felt anger again. it was almost all eddy's fault. manipulating him. bossing him around.

edd stopped short. there was a moving van in front of the for sale sign. someone was moving in!

he hurried down the sidewalk to make whoever it was feel welcome.

he saw a girl sitting on the steps of the house. she was reading a book.

"h-hello." said edd.

the girl was obviously startled.

"oh! uh, hi?"

edd felt a little courage.

"my name is eddward, with two d's. people call me double d. how do you do?" he held out his hand.

the girl grinned.

"i'm emily. nice to meet you." she took his hand and shook it firmly.

"what are you reading?" asked edd.

"oh, a wrinkle in time. its my favorite book. double d," she added.

edd smiled warmly at her.

"a classic. it won the newberry award, did it not?"

"yeah." said emily.

then she looked a little lost.

"hey, double d, would you mind showing me around here? i have no idea where i am."

"of course!" said edd, always willing to help a friend.

and they headed down the sidewalk together.


	3. sleepover

eddy stared out his window. sock head was leading a girl around with him!

eddy didn't know her. he ran outside. ed was sitting on his lawn.

"get lost, monobrow!" he yelled, and pretended to be sitting in a lawn chair reading a magazine.

"and that is eddy's house." sock head was saying.

"who's eddy?" the girl asked.

"just a boy who lives here." replied sock head, quickly.

"cool. can we go meet him?"

sock head looked worried for a minute.

"alright.." he said.

the girl walked over to eddy.

"hi! I'm emily. i just moved in. double d is showing me around."

eddy sneered.

"get lost."

edd almost yelled at eddy. he didn't.

"o-okay." said emily.

"come now emily, we don't want to hang around here. ill take you to meet the other kids."

edd tried to get emily away as soon as possible.

he led her to rolf's farm.

eddy stared after them.  
"no good lousy sock head! come on, ed, we don't need him."

ed burst into tears once more.

"EDDY DOUBLE D IS GONE HE HAS BEEN DEVOURED BY THE MAN EATING GIANT OF-"

eddy threw his shoe at ed.

 

 

"hello rolf!" called edd, emily close behind him.

rolf looked up.

"double-d-ed-boy!"

he yelled.

then, seeing emily,

"and company! rolf welcomes you to this suburban living!"

emily giggled.

"he talks as though he isn't from here,"

she whispered to edd.

edd smiled.

"thats because he isn't."

emily smiled.

rolf walked over to emily.

he stretched out an arm.

"welcome to the cal-de-sac,"

here rolf looked at edd for help.

"emily." edd prompted.

"yes. welcome to the cal-de-sac, emily-girl."

emily shook his hand.

then they went to meet all the other children.

soon emily had met them all.

she especially liked nazz.

"thanks for showing me around double d!" she called, as she headed up the steps at 5-o-clock.

"it was my pleasure." replied edd.

and he went home and fixed himself dinner.

then he went through his nightly routine, and climbed into bed.

he was almost asleep when a crash startled him.

"hello?" he called, as he walked carefully down the stairs in the darkness.  
then,

"DOUBLE D ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?"

edd was shocked.

"ed, is that you?"

"ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?"

"of course we are." replied edd.

"OH GOOD." said ed.

"um, ed? may i ask what your doing in my house at 10:00 at night?" asked edd.

"CAN I SLEEP OVER DOUBLE D??"

edd pondered. mother and father would be back at 7 the next morning…

then he looked at his friends face.

"alright ed."

he sighed, while ed cheered.

edd got out his father's spare sleeping bag and air mattress.

within minutes, ed was snoring.

but edd was wide awake.


	4. school

edd awoke the next morning with ed gone. _maybe he had to do something,_ edd thought.

a note from his parents was on the kitchen table.

_**gone to meeting at work** _

_**dad will be home at 5** _

_**i will be home at 11.** _

_**-mom** _

his father home at 5?

that was a record for early.

edd remembered that today was a school day.

monday.

edd picked up his things and made his lunch.

then he waited for the bus at the end of the road.

eddy appeared on ed's shoulders.

"yah! c'mon lumpy! giddyap!"

edd bit his lip.

and turned away.

eddy sneered.

one by one the kids of the col-de-sac lined up at the bus stop.

edd looked at his new gold wristwatch his father had given him.

the bus was five minutes late.

but then it came.

eddy raced to the back of the bus with ed.

he made sure to put his bag next to him so edd couldn't sit down.

not that he wanted to.

edd took an empty seat across from eddy. then he saw emily, standing at the front of the bus, trying to find an empty seat.

edd waved to her. she smiled widely.

"hi, double d!"

she sat beside him.

"I'm starting 6th grade here. what grade are you in?" she asked.

edd smiled.

"sixth."

"oh cool! were in the same grade! and i thought you were older then me!"

eddy stared across at this dark haired girl.

she was wearing a pink sweatshirt and jeans.

and today she was wearing glasses.

sock-head immediately pointed that out.

"i see your wearing glasses today, yes?" he asked.

"oh, yeah." emily replied.

"I'm nearsighted."

the glasses were blue, with fake diamonds stuck on the sides.

emily smiled sheepishly at edd.

"i have to wear them for school. my mom says so."

"i see." said edd.

"you look very nice in them."

eddy burst into laughter.

ed started laughing too, though he didn't know why.

edd folded his arms.

eddy started imitating them. ed joined in.

"oh, i love your glasses! and p.s. want to be my girlfriend?" eddy screeched in an abnormal high pitched tone.

ed giggled.

"why of course!"

edd gritted his teeth.

 _control your anger,_ _control your anger, control it._

he took a deep breath.

but emily took action.

"oh yeah? too lame to have your own life that you have to listen in on other people's conversations?"

eddy stopped laughing.

"mind your own beeswax!"

said emily.

then she looked over at edd.

"are you ok?" she asked him.

eddy was mad.

"oh YEAH?! well why don't you give us sock-head back?"

edd was confused. eddy thought he wasn't friends with them because emily moved in?

"is that what they call you? sock head?" said emily gently.

"yes. well, eddy, anyway."

edd felt that at any moment he was going to burst into tears, and he had no idea why. 


	5. guidance? or not?

the bus pulled up at the school. edd ran to his classroom.

_being called sock-head never bothered me before. why should it now?_

he pondered.

he could hardly concentrate on his work.

the teacher came over to him.

"edward, are you feeling alright?" she asked him.

edd answered truthfully.

"no, not really."

the teacher looked worried.

she sent him to the nurse.

the nurse was also worried about him, but not for heath reasons.

she had only ever seen him in the state he was in now after he didn't win the eighth annual spelling bee.

she sent him to the guidance counselor. olivia dunreae.

she asked him all sorts of questions.

then he was sent back to his classroom.

the guidance counselor knew edd was a very nice boy. 

and edd had let it slip once or twice that eddy was bothering him.

so she called eddy to her office.

eddy came.

"hello eddy." she said.

"hi." he said.

"so, how have you been? have you been playing with all your usual friends?" she asked, trying to get some information.

"nah. i kinda thought i was too cool for them, so now I'm solo."

this was not the answer she had been expecting, but, it might explain why edd was so upset.

"so, is he sad now that you have moved on?"

eddy scowled.

"nope. he acts like he's never heard of me."

olivia was surprised.

eddy thought for a moment.

"he kinda seemed upset when i called him sock head this morning, but I've called him sock head for so many years…"

olivia thought this over.

she had a lot of questions.

 


	6. one night

the minute school was out edd raced home. he had a choice, he could walk, or take the school bus.

he chose to walk.

he ran into his room and shut the door quietly.

then he burst into tears and hid under his covers, not caring if they got mussed up.

in a while he fell asleep.

he was woken up by the doorbell ringing.

he ran downstairs to answer it.

it was emily.

"hi.." she said.

edd was surprised, but polite.

"won't you come in?" he asked.

"ok.." she smiled.

"i just wanted to come over to see if you were doing alright, i mean, you got sent to the nurse and you didn't come back until 2:30.."

"i-im fine.." said edd.

emily bit her lip.

"also, you kind of seemed upset when that kid called you- um,"

"sock-head?" edd suggested.

"yeah." emily said.

"would you like to play a board game or something?" edd asked, trying to change the subject.

"ok," emily agreed.

they played for a while, and then emily went home.

edd went back upstairs and did his homework.

then he heard the front door open.

_father!_


	7. Chapter 7

edd raced downstairs. his father was writing on a sticky note.  
"oh! there you are son. i have to go to a thing out of town and ill be home tomorrow- ok?"  
and he headed out the door.  
edd sighed.  
it was too good to be true.  
his mother would be home at 11 though…  
edd fixed himself dinner and did his nightly routine.  
then he got into bed and read for a while.

over at ed's house,  
eddy and ed were plotting revenge on the guy who had left them.  
"what do you think ed? maybe a stink bomb? or i could…"  
"HOW ABOUT BUTTERED TOAST EDDY HOW ABOUT THAT?"   
"yeah whatever monobrow…"  
"i think a stink bomb is the way to go, don't you lumpy?"  
"NUH-UH EDDY DOUBLE D WILL TELL HIS DAD AND HIS DAD WILL TELL SARAH AND SARAH WILL TELL MOM AND MOM WILL TELL DAD AND DAD WILL SAY, "DONT BOTHER ME IM WATCHING T.V!!!!!!!"  
eddy sighed.  
he thought about what sock head liked.  
"aha!" he yelled.  
"cmon monobrow, were going to sock head's house."  
" OK EDDY!"  
"we don't have much time because its ten thirty and sock head's mom gets home at 11."   
they crept across the cul-de-sac.  
"EDDY I FEEL THE BREEZE BLOWING THROUGH THE-"  
"shut up ed!!"  
they walked over to edd's house.  
"c'mon!" eddy hissed.  
they opened the front door very quietly.  
and scurried upstairs.  
"shhhh!"  
eddy whispered to ed.  
he peeked in the doorway.  
double d was fast asleep under the covers, a book still in his hand and the light still on.  
"perfact!" eddy almost yelled, but remembered to whisper.  
and they switched all the labels around in double d's room.  
then they stole jim and left a ransom note in his place.  
"cactus's are dumb." eddy whispered as the plant poked him for the zillionth time.  
"NO EDDY REMEMBER THE-"  
"shut up!!!!" eddy yell/whispered.  
edd mumbled something and rolled over.  
"lets get out of here!" eddy whispered, and they ran down the steps and across the cul-de-sac.  
in his house, johnny woke up.  
"whats that plank? you see two dark people carrying a sharp pokey thing? go back to sleep buddy."


	8. ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edd awakes on tuesday and finds his room in a mess,  
> his hats gone, jim gone,  
> and all the labels rearranged.

edd awoke with a yawn and a stretch. he got out of bed and placed his footie pajamas in his laundry hamper. he took off his hat in the bathroom and replaced it with his shower cap.

"if i don't untangle my hair soon, it's going to get dreadlocks." he muttered to himself, while scrubbing himself.

he walked back to his room with a towel wrapped around himself.

he didn't notice the spy camera he had invented looking at him through his bedroom window.

he got dressed and went to his closet to look for his hat, only to find…

his hats were all missing! all seven of them!

_don't panic. its fine-unsanitary-. i have no hat-someone was in my room!- but it will work out. i could always-TUESDAY-oh.. its a school day-_

only then did double d notice the labels in his room. they were all  switched!

_misplaced! rearranged! disorganized! swapped!_

"NO!" he yelled aloud. he heard a distinct snicker come from outside. eddy! he then saw his spy camera. he started hyperventilating.

_nononononononononononononononothiscantbehappeningnononononononononono_

he then noticed he was no longer breathing.

"calm down double d." he told himself. "breathe."

this time he heard a loud laugh come from the window.

edd was mad.

he discreetly opened the window.

"my, what a lovely day it is outside." he said, for indeed it was. a spring day, after a long, hard winter.

he smirked to himself as he heard eddy say, "huh?" eddy was confused. that was good.

he went over to jim.

he was not there.

in his place, was an envelope. edd opened it.

 

 **dear** **sock head.**

**we stole your stupid cactus. dont try and find us, because we are invissibul.**

**if you ever wnant 'jim' back, come to the stop sighn that ed dented at 3:00 and leave 10 dollars there.**

**sighned, eddy & ED**

**p.s. ed wants you to no he learned how to spell his own name.**

 

 

edd grimaced at the spelling mistakes, and thought about what eddy had written.

he decided to go to the stop sign and bring an envelope filled with nothing.

yes.

down below, he heard eddy snickering.

"you won't be happy for long, eddy.."


	9. Chapter 9

Edd opened the secret panel in his wall. The security system was broken!

so that was why the alarm didn't  go off…

He went to his box under his bed. That was where he kept his emergency hat, for times like these.                           It was going to work out.

Edd grabbed his backpack and headed for the bus stop once more.

He noticed ed and eddy trying to hide behind a bush. Sarah came up to him.

"Double d, have you seen my idiot brother?"

edd pointed to the bush. sarah grabbed ed. 

"WHAT I DO BABY SISTER? IT WASNT ME I SWEAR PLEASE DONT TELL MOM OH MAD SISTER OF MINE!"

Sarah pulled him to their house. Edd decided to get away from it all. He walked up the steps to emily's house, not really knowing why.

Then he rang her doorbell.

She opened it.

"Hi double d! Whatcha doing?" 

"uh… um.."

emily smiled.

"Wanna walk with me to school?"

edd blushed.

"yeah.."

Emily grabbed his hand.

"c'mon then!"

And she ran down the sidewalk dragging edd behind.

Soon they slowed to a walk and just walked and talked together.

"So, can you tell me a little bit about the cul-de-sac kids?" she asked when they were on the bus.

Eddy, again, was glaring across from them.

"Ok," edd said.

"There's johnny, you've met him, he carries a plank of wood around with him as an imaginary friend," edd started.

"And then there's sock head, who has a crush on emily!" taunted eddy, making edd turn a  deep crimson.

emily glared at eddy.

"Why do you keep trying to make  us mad?" she asked him.

"Who, me?" eddy asked, feigning innocence, and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yes **you!"**  

eddy scowled.

 

The school day passed rather quickly to edd after that.

The final bell rang. He placed an envelope by the stop sign, and immediately, eddy jumped out.

"Where's the money you got the money is it in the envelope money money money!!"

Eddy handed jim to double d as he ripped open the envelope. Ed handed the hats to him.

Edd ran to his house, carrying jim and his hats.

He heard eddy yell.

"WHERES THE MONEY?!"   

edd shook his head as he locked himself in his room.

"phew!" 


	10. Chapter 10

edd spent the next hour rearranging his room. then he heard a voice outside his bedroom door.

"eddward dear, come out here for a second!" edd was confused.

nobody ever called him dear.

his mother called him edd and his father called him son. eddy called him sock head and ed- well, ed called him double d, as did the rest of the children of the cul-de-sac, except kevin, who called him dork. 

"i said come out here dear!"

edd cautiously opened the door, receiving a blow to the head.

his hands flew to his face as someone crashed into him.

"SOCK HEAD YOU IDIOT!!!"

voice recognition kicked in. eddy was here.

he received many punches to his head and face. 

"s-stop eddy!" he squeaked, as he was thrown to the floor and punched repeatedly.

"THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! I'M LETTING THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG, OR SHOULD I SAY,  _HAT_?" 

so eddy was really going to tell everybody.

"NO!"

edd yelled.

"stop eddy!"

eddy stood up on edd, causing him to be short of breath and not be able to get up.

edd stared up at eddy. he had a black eye, and many bruises.

"ed! get in here!" he yelled.

ed came carrying a screaming emily.

" **LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTE!!!"**

emily threw punches at ed while he smiled brightly.

"EDDY IS THIS EMILY? SHE IS NICE."

 

emily screamed some more.

edd wondered how he could have missed that. maybe he was too preoccupied with eddy, who was slowly suffocating him.

"e-e-edd-dy p-please g-g-et  off m-me.."

and all went dark.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

edd awoke to find himself laying on a cot.

he took in his surroundings.

and he flashed back to the day after the cul-de-sac children had come friends with them.

 

_"c'mon sockhead!" eddy yelled, as he tore down the street. edd struggled to keep up. and ed just ran alongside whoever he wanted to, laughing all the way._

_they went to get_ _materials. and edd had to construct a big doghouse._

_"why eddy?" he asked. "i though you were done scamming!"_

_"c'mon double d, for old times sake?"_

_edd shouldn't have gone through with it, it was a model, smaller then the real thing, but eddy pushed him into it._

_"now i only need a few more small parts to make it stable, and then-"_

_eddy interrupted him._

_"WE DON'T HAVE THAT TIME. DO IT."_

_so edd had bit his lip and gone through with it._

_the result was sarah breaking her arm._

_edd shuddered._


	12. Chapter 12

the brainiac rubbed his eyes and looked around him.

he saw his mother looking down at him, with her green eyes and black hair.

"edward, i'm so glad you are up."

edd was confused.

"mother, where are we?" he asked.

"in a police station, trying to get your delinquent friends into juvenile detention."

"eddy?" asked edd. his question did not make any sense to his mother.

"well, yes… eddy is here.."

double d's eyes widened. he saw his father yelling at some men who were in uniform.

"mother, is eddy going to have to.." edd couldn't even finish his question.

his mother saw his worried look.

"it's going to be all right, edward."

then he saw the cul-de-sac children gathered all around him.

"are you ok, double d?"

"dude, you were knocked out for a few hours there…"

"oh my gosh double d I'm so happy your alright!"

"DOUBLE D!!!!!"

edd smiled his gap toothed grin at everybody.

they actually cared about him.

nazz came over to him.

"i'm so happy your ok double d!"

and she kissed him.

edd saw the very angry expression on emily's face.

emily?

"double d, they came into your room and knocked you out, are you ok?" she said, shoving nazz out of the way.

two girls fighting over _him_? 

"um.." he said.

"hey, let the dork have some space." **_KEVIN?!?!_**

what in the world was kevin doing here?

for once in the world, double d was speechless.

"k-kevin?"

"hi double d." said kevin.

DOUBLE D?

edd gave kevin a very odd expression.

"what?"

everybody stared at him after saying that.

nazz started to giggle.

"'what' isn't a sentence, double d!" and then they all started laughing.

double d was confused.

then he figured it out. he had told all the cul-de-sac children many times that 'what' wasn't a sentence, and here he was saying what.

so he started to giggle too.

then johnny spoke.

"if eddy and ed ever give you trouble ever again, you just call captain melon head and splinter the wonder wood, because they'll be there."

ed and Eddy!

they were sitting on a bench. ed was smiling happily, but it looked like eddy was crying.

edd stared at them for a moment.

"excuse me for a moment, but eddy needs someone." he said, and walked over to eddy and just hugged him.

eddy didn't complain.

"eddy, no more scams. ok?" double d said softly.

"yeah.. please don't let them send me to jail! please double d."

"eddy, i have no idea if your going to stick to your word." and with that, double d got up, and went over to the cul-de-sac children once more.

"double d, you are too nice for your own good." everyone said in unison.

edd just smiled widely.

"if you have bad people in the world, you have to have some good ones too."

and all the cul-de-sac children couldn't have agreed more.


	13. reunion

eddy sat and thought about what edd had said. then ed spoke up.

"you need to make a decision eddy, or else your whole life will be miserable."

"WHAT?" eddy practically yelled at his friend.

"SLEEPING BAGS ARE TOASTED, EDDY!"

eddy stared at his friend. maybe there was more to him then he had thought.

and maybe sock head had feelings.

and maybe sock head was a very good friend that he couldn't afford to lose.

and maybe-

maybe he was wrong.

he walked over to double d, who was chatting with the children.

he pulled him over.

"double d, if i ever get out of here, we are doing what you want every third day."

double d's mouth dropped open.

"what?"

"again double d, not a sentence."

double d looked confused.

"every third day. plus no more scams. or teasing. ok?"

double d frowned.

"i would prefer if you called me sock head, skipper."

eddy looked very confused for a second, then he looked up at double d's face.

he was grinning so wide you could see all of his teeth.

double d, joking?

"come on, new eddy. i want you to meet my friends."

and he led eddy over to the cot.

and ed looked at his friends and just laughed.

he ran over to them.

"BUTTERED TOAST!"

 

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a sequel!  
> hope you liked this book!  
> :D


End file.
